Snowdrop
225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = This gets +2 /+2 when a Zombie is frozen. |flavor text = Zombies are always looking at her with a frozen expression.}} Snowdrop is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play and has 1 /2 . She does not have any traits, and her ability gives her +2 /+2 every time a zombie receives the Freeze effect. Her closest zombie counterpart is Cryo-Yeti. Origins She is based on the plant in real life with the same name. The word "frozen" in her description has a double meaning. The first means "covered or rigid with ice," referring to the commonly used strategy of freezing zombies to activate her ability. The second means "to stare coldly at someone or to treat coldly," referring to how zombies can only look at plants when they are frozen. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +2 /+2 when a Zombie is frozen. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Zombies are always looking at her with a frozen expression. Strategies With While she seems weak at first, Snowdrop is a very potent and dangerous plant, and is one of the key plants in a Freeze deck. As there are many options to Freeze a zombie, you can boost Snowdrop quite easily. Each freezing card has their own advantages and disadvantages: * is a very cheap card you can play to instantly boost Snowdrop. However, it can't actually do damage to zombies. *Big Chill is just like Iceberg Lettuce, but with the added benefit of drawing a card. However, only Green Shadow and can play this superpower. Since it is also a superpower, obtaining it will be harder and more luck-based than the others. * can continuously boost Snowdrop every turn until he is destroyed. However, he can be easily destroyed on the turn he is played, so he can only boost Snowdrop once or twice in most situations. * and Jolly Holly instantly boost Snowdrop and provide additional firepower. However, you can only boost her once, and they are much more expensive than Iceberg Lettuce. * can boost Snowdrop up to three times every time it attacks due to its Splash Damage trait. However, it has rather low stats for its cost, and is vulnerable to Rocket Science. *Cool Bean has average stats but can freeze gravestones and counter Gravestone decks, which other plants cannot. However, it is useless as a freezing agent against decks with very little or no Gravestone zombies. While there are other stat-boosting cards like Grow-Shroom or Berry Angry, it is not as effective as freezing a zombie. However, they are still valid for you to use, in case you don't have any of the aforementioned cards, or if you are short on them. She can also be paired with Winter Squash for devastating effects - When a zombie is frozen, Winter Squash destroys it and Snowdrop will be boosted. Since Snowdrop is a flower plant, she also works well with Briar Rose and , though only Rose can do this normally. Against Snowdrop has quite acceptable stats for a 1-sun cost plant, and she can become a very big threat if you are not prepared. If Snowdrop hasn't been boosted yet, play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. If she has been boosted twice, play Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size. If you don't have the aforementioned tricks, you can play Backyard Bounce to instantly remove all her boosts. Deadly zombies are also a good counter since they can destroy her regardless of health. However, using zombies to fight Snowdrop is quite risky, as your opponent can play a card to freeze the zombie if they have any, boosting Snowdrop and leaving the zombie at the mercy of her. Also, don't forget that she can activate Briar Rose or Power Flower's ability due to her being a flower plant. Gallery Snowdrop stats.png|Snowdrop's statistics SnowdropCard.png|Snowdrop's card SnowdropCardUnlocked.jpg|Snowdrop unlocked SnowdropCardImage.png|Snowdrop's card image SnowdropHD.png|HD Snowdrop Screenshot 20170825-172327 (1).png|Snowdrop activating her ability SnowdropAttack.png|Snowdrop attacking Damaged Snowdrop.jpeg|Snowdrop hurt SnowdropDefeat.png|Snowdrop destroyed FrozenSnowdrop.jpg|Snowdrop Frozen Snowdropthatcan'tbehurt.jpg|Snowdrop shielded ShrunkenSnowdropPvZH.jpg|Snowdrop shrunken by Shrink Ray SnowdropStrikethrough.png|Snowdrop with the Strikethrough trait SnowdropDoubleStrike.png|Snowdrop with the Double Strike trait 7FC7C899-F8BE-4E0A-A245-179A1A47F2BC.jpeg|Snowdrop while Pecanolith is on the field Grey Snowdrop.jpg|Snowdrop tinted gray due to a glitch oozedrop.jpg|Alien Ooze being played on Snowdrop IMG 5137.PNG|Extinction Event being played on Snowdrop PvZH SnowdropTutorialPack.png|Snowdrop Pack in the tutorial Old Snowdrop.jpg|The player earning Snowdrop after losing a level Choice between Repeater and Snowdrop.jpeg|The player having the choice between Snowdrop and as the prize for completing a level Trivia *Her animation and appearance are very similar to Bellflower's. See also *Bellflower Category:Flower cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Ice plants